


Scourge Adventure 2

by Jujus_island



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Scourge is Sonic, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Basically Scourge is both pan and homophobic don't ask questions, Bi-Curiosity, Complete, Content warning Scourge, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, He's also a prick, Homophobia, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pansexual Character, Parody, Scourge is problematic, Smoking, Sonic Adventure 2, none of the ships are serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: One day, Scourge was just minding his own business to find out the hard way that he was being impersonated by a mysterious black hedgehog. Little did he know this would wrap him up in everyone's bs when all he wanted was a cig.Basically SA2 but Scourge is Sonic
Relationships: Amy Rose/Scourge the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Scourge the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Madonna Garnet, Scourge the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidRufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRufus/gifts).



“Shut him the hell up already!” The pilot screamed from the cockpit, his voice audibly horse. This wasn’t the first time. 

“Yes, Sir!” The G.U.N soldiers obliged with a desperate inflection. The whole team in the helicopter scrambled over, trying desperately to quell the thrashing hedgehog. 

“Keep this shit up and I’m bringin’ out the slurs!” Scourge hollered in between hands pawing at him in a weak attempt to subdue him. 

“He won’t stop Sarg!” The agents cried. Scourge took their brief moment of reprieve as his personal opportunity to snatch a stray arm and bite it with as much force as his jaw could muster. 

The agent yelped out in pain. Scourge offers a toothy grin of shark-like teeth as a retort. 

“Hell, G.U.N doesn’t care if the bugger’s dead or alive,” the Sargent called from the cockpit. “Just throw ‘em out already.” 

Suddenly, Scourge lost his resolve as his turquoise orbs grew as wide as pies at the suggestion, but before he could recover, rough hands took hold of his arms and legs and forcibly launched him out of the helicopter. 

The agents' efforts were to no avail in the end as Scourge managed to cling onto one of the wings of the helicopter. He pulled himself up onto the panel, managing to stay upright using only one of his arms as leverage. 

The display was so sudden that the agents had to stick out their heads and gawk at what had just played out before them. Scourge figured if they wanted a show, might as well give ‘em one. 

With his free hand, he grabbed at his crotch and stuck out his tongue, the belts of his jacket flapping wildly in the wind. “Can’t kill the king, baby!” 

Seemingly as a response to this rather distasteful display, the helicopter made a sudden turn on its right axis in an effort to knock him off. Finally, G.U.N had rid themselves of the green menace, but he didn’t go without a fight. Whilst screaming profanities, he managed to snag a piece of the wing and take it with him as he was soaring through the air. 

During his rather dramatic flight through the air, he never had a chance to get a cig. Really, he had no clue what these dudes wanted. Being the self-proclaimed ‘King of Mobius’ and all, he had to look out for his subjects! He spent his days fighting the forces of evil, doing hero shit on the side for personal tax cuts and the attention he never got from daddy. It was a pretty sweet gig, an added bonus was that the local law informant tended to look the other way when he had a little slip-up with his parole officer. 

So why in Chaos’ name were the feds after him now? And a helicopter? Really? He knew he was the king and whatever but damn, ever heard of overkill? That would be a problem for later, for now, he needs to find a cig before his headache gets any worse. 

So he rides down the streets of San Francisco Zone all willy nilly, may or may not have knocked a couple of cars over in the process, whoops. His ride came to a close, however, when he spotted a hot babe sittin’ pretty near his favorite bodega and Fiona wasn’t around so, let’s see what’s poppin’. 

He trots over to the corner store, and before he is even on the curb he’s already beckoning to the woman. “Hey, babe. You come here often?” 

It seemed to take her off guard as the public wasn’t fully aware of his unscrupulous nature. He supposed he was thankful that the media chose to focus their attention on his intermittent moments of heroism rather than his frankly problematic personal life. He got kind of annoyed though, being portrayed as some good samaritan goody two shoes. It repelled all the hot babes, besides Fiona. But that was whatever. 

She was a human woman blessed with generous curves and ample… assets. Her most striking feature, however, was her short box-blond hair and a shimmery red dress that contradicted her well-established muscles obviously built from rigid schedule and attention. 

Maybe if Scourge were more observant he would’ve realized that a knockout just standing, waiting, outside of a crummy old bodega is quite the rarity. With the strange concoction of hormones, impulsivity, and not giving a shit he carried his legs forward.

The woman shifted her pale blue eyes over to him, maintaining a disinterested expression. “I’m only here for the job.” 

The comment threw Scourge off his game, normally getting girls was an easy task but, he managed to keep his composure. “Well, sweet thing, think I can bum a cig?” 

She rolled her eyes and moved her hand to her ear as if to push back the hair she didn’t have. 

“No.” She turns on her heel, escaping into the store and almost on queue, a two-lane wide and three-story tall G.U.N branded truck comes barreling down the street with such intensity it makes the ground shake. The horn on the top screeches phrases along the lines of ‘Stop. You are under arrest. You will be persecuted under the law. You have the right to remain silent.’

“Christ.” Is all Scourge can get out before he is on a mad dash to escape the wrath of the 300-ton truck. 

If he wasn’t in the midst of a life or death situation, he’d think it sort of amusing that the ‘Guardian Units of Nations’ were crushing cars and scraping buildings. He had time to laugh about it once he wriggled his way under a bridge that crashed the gigantic truck in its wake. 

Despite the fact that whoever was inside was most likely dead, Scourge couldn’t help but turn around to flip the truck off. “That’s why I’m the king baby!” 

About thirty minutes later, as the sun was starting to set, Scourge was still sauntering around town. He wasn’t really a hotheaded guy, he was too arrogant to really care too much about what other people said or did. But there was a surefire way to get on his nerves, one being insulting his power and two keeping him away from the things he loved most. 

“What the fuck was up with that liquor store saying I was impersonated? And why the fuck the news got it out for me all of a sudden? Besides maybe being too fucking awesome and fucking too many bitches, I’m innocent!” Scourge mumbled under his breath as he dragged his feet through the city. “ I even pissed in a bag for my parole officer! What more do they want? I had to take a hit from a vape!” 

He was interrupted from his mumblings when he was approached by another G.U.N robot. He deduced that it was named ‘Big Foot’. 

It was a pretty pathetic attempt to stop him though, and he made pretty quick work of the thing. Turning it into nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. 

He was more than ready to turn on his heel to go find some real smokes but he figured, might as well check out the carnage before heading out. If you rough up the dude that may or may not be alive in the cockpit enough he can probably pocket a wallet or something. 

That’s when he saw him, some black and red hedgehog man standing all surly-like on top of the rubble. At first glance, Scourge assumed he was some gangster type looking for a fight for whatever reason. Maybe he was a drug dealer he wasn’t planning on paying back or something. But the moment he opened his mouth it was evident that he was some sort of deranged lunatic. 

“It all starts with this… a jewel containing the ultimate-“

“Yo can you shut the fuck up? I’m having withdrawals,” Scourge hollered from the ground. Once the other’s monologue was paused, he had a moment of reprieve to properly soak in the current situation. First of all, he noticed the glittering green gem in his hand. Make no mistake, it was certainly a chaos emerald that he wouldn’t mind snagging for himself. 

Second, this dude looked kinda like him, if you squint. Maybe it’s the guy impersonating him, he definitely seems unhinged enough. Either way, Scourge was down for a fight. 

“Are you the dick runnin’ around pretending to be me? Stop being a pussy and get over here so I can beat yer ass.”

Despite his attempt to provoke him, the Hedgehog stood his ground, only staring at Scourge with an indiscernible expression. Scourge had better stuff to be dealing with, so he charged at his opponent only for him to toss up the emerald in an antagonizing display and proclaim “Chaos control!” Before teleporting to the top of a building to the side. 

“My name is Shadow,” He spoke through an eerily calm voice. “I’m the world’s Ultimate Lifeform. There’s no time for games… farewell!” Before disappearing once again. 

What a douche. 

But before Scourge could go chase him to grant him his very own personal ass beating for the day he’s had, he was completely surrounded by G.U.N, leaving nowhere to run. 

“Fuck.”


	2. Escape Prison Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge is stuck on Prison Island and meets some friendly faces during his time there.

“Is that Amy I smell?” Scourge comments, looking up from the wall he was leaning on. 

“Shh! Keep your voice down!” Amy whispers “Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!” 

Well, to be honest, he felt a little fear. She was one of his recurring side pieces, but she was a little more insistent per se than the others. She claimed him as her boyfriend, which is whatever, but she was so weird about it. Scourge had no standards really, so he let her follow him around. She’s nice for an ego boost anyways. 

“What the hell? You in the clink to? What the fuck did little Rosey do?” Scourge asks, slightly incredulously. 

“No cursing! Well, if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails!” Then she winked and flashed a device resembling a credit card with the G.U.N insignia on it. “You sure you don’t need my help? It looks like you could use it!” 

Scourge rolled his eyes. “This whole mess is thanks to that weird-ass hedgehog. Shit really hit the fan when I caught up to him.” He grumbled. 

“You mean that black hedgehog?”

“Don’t gotta bring fur color into this but ya see it? I owe him a curb stomp or somethin’.” Scourge sighed as he leaned into the prison walls. “Chaos, I hate prison.” 

Amy seemed to perk up at the question, bouncing over. “If I tell ya, will you marry me?” 

Scourge dry heaved, sending a disappointed frown to Amy’s muzzle. “Fuck no! You gotta be bat shit crazy if you think that happenin’.” 

Amy accepts defeat as she moves over and swipes the card into the reader to release him. “I thought I had you this time.” 

The bars collapse back into the ceiling of the penitentiary. The now formerly incarcerated got up to stretch his legs. “Thanks babe, but no one can have me. I’m like the wind but faster and freer and cooler.” 

Amy giggled at the ‘babe’ remark, mindfully choosing to disregard the rest. Scourge couldn’t help but think she was too easy. She bounced over to him, only to be given an uninterested frown. “That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman.” 

Scourge sucked his teeth. “So it’s that asshole again? Good. I needed another paycheck.” And continued walking off, leaving the pink hedgehog to inspect the cell Scourge was kept in during his time at prison island. She didn’t notice his absence as she skipped over to the wall decorated in chalk scribbles. 

She inspected the writing, looking puzzled at the idea of Scourge doing math. “What’s all that writing on the wall, anyway? Did you write that?” She turned to find that she was alone.

She ran off after him. “Wait for me Scourge! He’s such a brat sometimes.” 

After sprinting off in whatever direction would get him off this crazy island he found himself at a strange fork in the road in the middle of the forest. He took a moment of reprieve to catch a breath and reevaluate his location. “Alright, almost the fuck outta here.” He commented as he stretched. Right before he could dart off, he noticed something, or rather someone, standing in a tree. 

“That green hedgehog again, of all places…” Spoke Shadow, his arms crossed and face scrunched attempting the most intimidating face he could muster on top of a branch. 

“I found you, fucker!” Scourge exclaimed, pointing triumphantly to the hedgehog waiting in the tree. 

“Fucker? I think you're the fucker around here. You’re trying to talk to me? Ha! You’re not even good enough to-” 

“I’ll fuck your shit up! Get your short ass down here and let’s fight!” Scourge screamed, interrupting Shadow. Finally, he hopped down from his perch with a wave of new anger representing itself on his face. Scourge found it intriguing, invigorating. 

“There’s no time to play games...” Shadow threatened upon landing on the ground “...you won’t even get the chance!” before lunging at Scourge with unprecedented velocity. 

It was a matter of seconds before they were in a full-blown brawl. Both crashing razor-sharp quills into each other after jumping into the air. They both exchanged furious punches and reckless kicks to gain the upper hand. Both parties feeling simultaneously enraged and invigorated. It was fun, while it lasted, but after struggling against each other for so long, they needed to finally stop for a breath of fresh air. 

It was sort of awkward but words didn’t need to be spoken. They sort of just stood and stared only accompanied by the sound of labored breaths, their eye contact is only broken after Shadow’s communicator started beeping. 

“Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!” 

The self-proclaimed king of Mobius’ mind was violently ripped away from evaluating that seemingly homoerotic staring contest first by the voice of his arch-nemesis Dr. Robotnik and later by the two words: blow up.

“Yo, did he just say blow up?” Scourge asks at the offending hedgehog. He wasn’t met with a response, only a shocked face and a leap backward that told him all he needed to know. Before he could ask questions the striped hedgehog was off. 

“I gotta get the fuck outta here! I ain't gettin’ blown up!” Scourge comments to himself before speeding off until he’s reduced to a green blurb weaving in and out of trees and zipping through the forest.


	3. World Domination

He was extra lucky to be spotted by Tails in the Tornado 2 during his run, given he camouflaged with the scenery. It wasn’t a coincidence however, since Amy was actively searching for him with Tails sort of along for the ride. 

Tails seemed a bit apprehensive letting Scourge in, they had some semblance, or at least to the capacity Scourge would allow, of mutual respect. In a way, they were coworkers. Scourge would use his god-given speed and hatred of taxes to fuel his need to protect the world. Tails was more selfless in his endeavors, using his brilliant mind to create inventions to stop Eggman in his tracks.   
Tails would never admit it, not in a million years, but he was inspired by Scourge’s heroism in the media. It was what kickstarted his interest in inventing using his mind for good in the first place. But, as the elders would tell you, never meet your heroes. 

He was surprised to find out that he was not nearly as altruistic as the mid-day news would suggest. He was actually quite… selfish. He also perpetually smelled of smoke and liquor and his eye bags suggested other things. He was sort of sexist but it’s not like he respected anyone. Somehow he was homophobic yet constantly flirting with guys. Not to mention flirtatious, to literally anyone, single or not. At least this didn’t extend to kids out of his ‘age range’. Probably his only redeeming quality.

Needless to say, Tails wasn’t impressed. Scourge recognized his genius and how he could exploit it, however, and so they became ‘allies’ of some sort. That didn’t mean he wanted him in his plane, though. 

“Heh, thanks kid.” Scourge smiled as he reclined back in the seat and kicked up his legs, squishing Amy against the side. 

Amy smiled. “I was the one that spotted you! It was me!” 

Scourge brushed her off, pulling out a cigarette out of his coat pocket, drawing on it. He puffed the smoke out of his nose. “Thanks sweetness.” She couldn’t help but giggle at that, making Tails roll his eyes. 

They had to take a pit stop during their mission to find Eggman in town because, as it was surprising to no one, Scourge wanted to go grab another pack and snag a bottle of whatever while in the store. Oh yeah, he also had to throw out a piss bottle. Gross. 

Scourge disappeared into the corner store on the bad side of Station Square, leaving Amy and Tails to sit in the parked plane. They engaged in pleasant conversation for a while before Scourge showed up with a blunt in hand that no one decided to question. Amy was about to say something before being interrupted by every electronic billboard in the city suddenly changing to the same program. 

“Hahaha! Citizens of Mobius, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully!” It was none other than Doctor Eggman blown up on all the billboards for everyone to see. “My name is Doctor Eggman! The world's greatest scientist.” 

“Yeah no shit bud, you're a domestic terrorist, everyone knows you.” Scourge commented from the sidelines only to be hushed by Tails and Amy. He snarled. 

“And soon to be the world’s greatest ruler.” Eggman continued. “Now this is the beginning of the greatest empire of all time. Haha.” The screen cut to what could be described as a meteor in space, which half was promptly exploded to reveal a structure that resembled the self-proclaimed doctor in a way. The triangular fixture in the middle separated, revealing an electric blue laser that, to the shock of everyone who lay witness to it, shot straight to the moon.

In a grandiose display that could be seen both by the screen and from the planet’s crust, the moon was exploded in half, leaving chunks to float around aimlessly through space. All that was left of the monitors was a timer with no context. 

Scourge, Amy, and Tails stood and stared at the reminisce of what they just witnessed, the silence only broken by Amy. “Look! Half of the moon is gone?” 

Scourge, still staring quizzically at the moon retorted, in awe.”Yeah… no shit princess.” He quickly returned to normalcy. “Eggman, what a fucking psycho. Dudes a creep!” 

Tails couldn’t help to roll his eyes at the irony of Scourge calling anyone a creep, while admittedly still registering that half of the moon had just been exploded. 

“Hide yo kids, hide yo wife haha!” Scourge snickered to himself. 

Tails chose to press forward, disregarding that last statement. “But how did he manage to harness all that energy?”

“Prolly those Chaos Emeralds. ‘Member when those shits turned me purple? That was wild.” Scourge smiled at the fond memory of the first time he turned super. The raw energy was exhilarating in a new sensation he never felt before. “Wait, is that why he was after ‘em?” 

Suddenly, Tails pulled out a shimmering yellow Chaos Emerald seemingly out of nowhere in particular. “The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets..” he explained “..they have the power to attract each other. I can use that to find where Eggman is.”

“Well, why the fuck didn’t cha say that earlier?” Scourge growled moments before the cops found them. Scourge hastily tossed away his blunt before the police could spot it. 

The small crowd was quickly enveloped in flashing blue and red lights. “The three of you, freeze!” The megaphone from one of the officers commanded. “Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!” 

Scourge had a cocky grin on his face. One of his favorite past times was fucking with the police. He directed his attention towards Tails. “Yo kid, keep that emerald warm for me, ‘kay? I’ll be rolling in the pigsty.” 

For once in his life, Tails was grateful for Scourge’s egregious sense of judgment. The two sped off in different directions, leaving a slightly panicked Amy behind. “That means me too! Hey, wait!” Amy called after them. Running to wherever they may be.


	4. Where's Eggman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plan their next course of action ft. the US president.

By morning Tails and Amy figured the police had lost them by now, unfortunately for their ‘friend’ Scourge, he was public enemy number one. He was still on the run from the cops so his only way of communication was via communicator. “Aye, what’s with the fucking cops everywhere? Sure they're like hot or whatever but they ever heard of ACAB? Fuck off.” Scourge is a prick but they couldn’t help but agree. “Aye kid, you know if they’re off my ass or that fat fuck in space is doin’ anything?” 

Tails sighed at the excessive use of the f-word, some of us were raised with manners, y’know. “For some reason, I’m not getting a signal from the six remaining chaos emeralds… Maybe Eggman took the emeralds into outer space.” 

Amy spoke up from the sidelines. “Outer space!” 

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end by banging underneath the nearest manhole. Suddenly, none other than Knuckles popped up from the manhole. 

“Knuckles!” Amy exclaimed upon seeing her friend pop out of a manhole. Scourge could be heard screaming through Tails’ communicator in the background. “Yo what the fuck is happein’?”

“Hey guys, long time no see!” Started Knuckles from the manhole. “I must have got lost in the mines!” Knuckles finally said, turning to face Tails and Amy. 

“Hello? What’s happenin'.” Scourge screamed from the back, still being ignored. 

Knuckles continued “Looking for the Master Emerald pieces was tougher than I thought it would be.” Amy ran over to him. “Where are we anyway?”

Amy grabbed at Knuckles' dreads yanking him out of the hole. “Hey, where are you going?” Knuckles whined. 

Scourge continued in the background “Did he really come out of that stinky manhole?” 

Amy continued trying to yank Knuckles out of the hole, moving from his dreads to under his jaw, pulling him by the head. “Move aside Knuckles!”

Tails piped up from within the tornado 2 “I managed to find the transcripts between Eggman and the President in the government computer. I’m following the president’s limo right now!”

“Did someone say limo? Holy shit, send the addy.” 

Tails continued, ignoring Scourge. “If we get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!”

Finally, Scourge was acknowledged. “Are we goin’ in a limo or nah?” 

“Yup!” Tails responded as he rolled off in the tornado 2.

“Hey! Wait for me Tails!” Amy hollered after him. 

The president was quick at work, even during his normally relaxing limo rides. The car was filled to the brim with secret service members equipped with state of the air military-grade technology. One of his top secretaries gave him a personal briefing on the state of the country “Mr. President, the reports show that since the incident, three hours ago, the country is in turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis.”

The president looked onward, wearing a pensive expression. “Spare me the details. Exactly what is it that you want?” Eggman, in all his glory, was displayed up on the screen of the limo. “Dr. Eggman?”

“Hahaha! Well, let’s just get down to business then, shall we?” Spoke Eggman through the monitor plastered up on the limo walls. “Mr. President? I won’t bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man.” 

The inhabitants of the limousine looked on in horror as the mad scientist pressed forward. “Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist! Otherwise…” 

“Otherwise?” The president inquired, not withholding the bite within his voice.

“Otherwise your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer!” He demanded through the crackling speakers.

Only, the president didn’t have time to let the idea of his country being blown up, along with the rest of the planet sink in as a voice could be heard from directly outside of his limo. 

“What the actual fuck is that crackpot on about again!” Screamed the crude voice from behind the confines of the automobile. 

Before he could even begin to comprehend the situation, a lime green hedgehog adorned in a tacky leather jacket complete with flames bearing a striking resemblance to Guy Fieri caught up to the car. He leaped above the car, plummeting in through the sunroof. The president couldn’t help but be concerned over the striking lack of security during his transportation. 

“Eggman Empire? You hearing this shit?” Scourge announced his entrance with a crude one-liner to the shock of no one. What continued to scare the president was the lack of security. 

“What the heck is going on here?” The President choked out in his awe. But before he could get an answer, the precocious child prodigy known as Miles ‘Tails’ Prower had, too, invaded the vehicle. 

“Aye don’t get yer panties inna twist or anythin’ prez. We got the bitch. Just say outta our hair, kay?” Scourge looked back over to Tails, who was tinkering with the screen that once displayed Eggman. “Got it kid?”

Tails had pulled out a floppy disk from the computer that was embedded into the wall. “I got it” He exclaimed. “He’s transmitting from the space colony ARK!” 

“Where the fuck is that?”

“Space.”

“Well then,” Scourge started, cracking his knuckles, “let’s go to mother fuckin’ space.” Before leaping back out of the sunroof that he once came from. 

“Wait up, Scourge!” Tails insisted before hopping out as well. 

“Hey, you… wait!” The president called out helplessly from his seat in the limo. His secretary, who had somehow managed to remain silent throughout the entire ordeal, finally spoke up.

“Mr. President, we’re receiving an incoming signal from our agent.”


	5. Eggman's Hidden Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge is confronted in a pyramid.

Scourge, Tails, Knuckles and Amy stood in what they deduced was the middle of the desert, viewing the impressive pyramid that they had planned to storm. Although the pyramid was impressive, it was just a front for the sinister base of operations that laid within. 

“Who put a mother fucking pyramid in San Francisco Zone?” Scourge asked, to receive no answer. “Aye, answer me you maggots, are we really goin’ in that thing?” 

Knuckles piped up from behind, being the only one to acknowledge him. “I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid and more importantly, I saw that bat girl go inside with him as well.” 

“You ain't cheating on me, are ya, babe?” Scourge teased Knuckles to promptly be ignored as he turned, with a face full of blush born from embarrassment, to Amy. 

“You saw them too, right?” 

“Well, yeah.” Amy agreed, confused as to why he was concerned with the status of this unnamed bat. 

“Yo, I think we can get inta outer space through that pyramid tingy.” Scourge pointed as he took a draw on his cig. 

“I already said that!” Whines Tails. But he was ignored as Scourge continued. 

“I don’t know what the fuck a space colony Ark is but I’ll find out when I get on that whore. I’ll go in and kick everything and everyone’s ass when I’m up there… yeah, sounds sick!” He smiled.

“All right!” Knuckles agreed, to which Tails trotted off in his now bipedal plane. 

“I’ll go find the entrance!”

Before long, Tails had found said entrance, and the small group of intrepid heroes stood at the foot of the door that granted them access to the center of the Aztec-themed base. 

“Looks like we’re at the center of the base.” Commented Tails, mainly to himself and the closed door, adorned with the Eggman insignia. 

Scourge moved forward and tried to open the door. “Yeah, no shit kid. Aye, hot stuff...” Scourge directed at Knuckles, who pretended not to notice. “... Mind openin’ these door here with them big arms of yers?” 

Knuckles walked up to the doors before commenting. “Didn’t you say you weren’t gay?” 

As Knuckles attempted to open the doors, Scourge fought back. “No I ain't! Stop with the bullshit!” 

Knuckles applied more force to the doors but they never gave way. “Then why are you always hitting on dudes?” 

Scourge quickly grew impatient, tapping his feet on the ground. “Yo shut up, yer fuckin’ up my chances wit the ladies.” 

“Yeah!” Amy could be heard chiming in from the background. 

Scourge walked up to Knuckles. “Looks tha’ door ain't movin’, so how's about you go find a key babes.” He made it a point to exhale some smoke into his face. 

Knuckles had quickly found his ire, his frustration communicated through his face. “What? Why do I have to find the key?” 

“Cuz, you the ultimate treasure hunter or some crap? Now get your red ass outta here and find that key before I bang ‘ya.” 

Begrudgingly, but desperate to do anything to get away from the self-proclaimed sovereign, he stalked away, grumbling the whole way there. It wasn’t too long before Knuckles had returned with the keys. After roughing up Scourge for a bit, as requested by Tails as he had somehow managed to cheat at go fish, they proceeded onwards. Things were going as smooth as they could until they hit an unexpected, and rather hideous bump in the road. 

A ghastly creature by the name of ‘King Boom Boo’ had appeared to dampen Knuckles already bad day. He had a very present fear of ghosts, but he managed to exterminate the creature as if it wasn’t too much trouble. 

“...What a hassle.” Knuckles commented to himself as the door opens to allow his companions access. “Huh, that was pretty rough..”

The two hedgehogs and the fox hopped down to the platform Knuckles was on. “We did it Let’s go Amy!” Tails cheered gleefully. Receiving a dirty look from the Echidna as it was not a matter of ‘we’ it was, infact, a matter of ‘he’. He cursed himself for somehow getting himself coerced into this mess until he remembered the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. 

Amy hopped up and down cheering, and Scourge decided now was the time to stretch as seductively as he possibly could. He was displeased that the metaphorical spot light was on anyone but him, a trait picked up from his lack of attention in childhood. Their small moment of jovial celebration was interrupted, however, when Eggman’s voice could be heard from some ethereal source none of them could explain. 

“You little thieves! Did you really think you could get out of here alive?” He waved.

The whole group gasped to see a slab open to reveal Eggman sitting in a bipedal robot akin to Tails’ own. Upon making eye contact with the man, Scourge’s immediate reaction was to provoke him. 

“Aye, what’s poppin’, fat fuck? Wanna catch these hands ‘er what?” Scourge smiled devilishly, displaying his shark-like teeth so that all the world could see. 

“Scourge!” Tails scolded from the sidelines but it fell on deaf ears as Scourge only continued to egg the man on by doing his signature pose: crudely grabbing at his crotch. 

Eggman happily accepted the bait “This time, I’ll take your lives as well as the chaos emeralds.” He gestured off to the side, seeming to be directed at no one in particular until it revealed itself. “I call on you to destroy these pests. Come out my servant!” 

A twenty-foot tall stone golem, lovingly adorned with the name ‘Egg Golem’ stood before them. “Alrighty, let’s get ‘em, boys.” Scourge commented excitedly only to see that his comrades had abandoned him. “Son of a bi-” He started before nearly being pummeled by the hand of the imposing golem. 

It was a while of zipping round in circles and homing attacks later that the sentient structure was defeated. Scourge spit out of one of his iconic one-liners “Now get the fuck outta my face, will ya?” Only to see that the man had already gotten the fuck out of his face moments prior.


	6. Space Colony "ARK"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take an eventful ride through space.

It was only after Scourge had inexplicably ‘hitched’ a ride on a government rocket ship, after escaping Eggman’s weird-ass pyramid that he was reunited with his teammates. He was more than willing to continue on his own, seeing as the rugrat, the girl, and the hot one might scare off potential babes but he figured it was good to keep them around anyways, they were useful. 

There was no point in avoiding the other stowaways anyway, they were all going the same place after all. If only they didn’t have to be so annoying. 

Scourge peered out of a window, marveling at the view. “This the space colony fat ass is squatting at?” 

“Yup! It's called th-” Tails started before being interrupted by the ship crashing into a meteor. “Is everyone alright? We should be landing so-” 

Knuckles immediately seems panicked after noticing what had happened to the cargo bay. He cut off Tails with “Oh no! The hatch doors are open!” 

Scourge, ever the outlier, sat back and kicked up his legs. “Who gives a shit? The only ting in the cargo is them master emerald shards.” 

Knuckles was once again quickly finding himself frustrated. “What do you mean don’t sweat it? Land the shuttle and let me out!” 

Scourge, who was trying his best to speak over him, struggled for control over the ship. “Calm yer crazy ass down! Get the fuck offa’ the thing before you get us all killed!” 

The ship hurled closer to the ARK haphazardly, jutting out in every direction as it spun. “Yo what the fuck are yer doin’. Wait! Don’t touch the lever dip- AHHH!” 

The group hollered as they veered closer to the ARK, hanging on for dear life in a vain attempt to land unscathed. Luckily for them, they were a band of fortunate bastards as they had only passed out. They have awoken to find themselves, fortunately, secure on the ARK. 

“The fuck’s wrong wit that idiot! Tryna get his grubby mitts all over the lever. Murder-suicide or shit? Is that what gets him hard?” Scourge groaned as he was still waiting off the throbbing headache from crashing into a space colony. “I’m beatin’ yer ass for real this time, Red. Wait, the fuck did he go?” 

“Looks like he bailed!” Tails commented, seeing no sign of ‘Red’ anywhere.

“No shit, genius.”

“This place looks deserted!” Amy finally piped up. “Dusty too!” 

Tails was all too happy to info dump his information regarding the abandoned colony. “This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident.” He brought up some information on his monitor in the tornado. “The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called: ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of its kind, but looking at it now…” 

“Now it’s an abandoned ARK, wouldn’t you say?” Amy retorted, looking around the facility wistfully. 

“Yo can you guys shut the fuck up? We gotta get to the center of this bitch or whatever before baldy butt-fucks the earth.”

Tails couldn’t help but agree with the urgency of the situation. “Yeah!” He continued to play with the buttons on his plane, turned walker. He pulled up more information on the eclipse cannon. “Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attacks. Its defense shields are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside.” 

That’s when Tails opened up a locked box. 

“Isn’t that a chaos emerald?” Amy inquired. Looking at the shimmering yellow rock inside.

“It looks like it, doesn't it?” Tails answered. “But in fact it’s a fake one I created after researching the real emerald! It has the same wavelength and properties but it’s less powerful than the real one. It’s designed to reverse the energy field inside the chaos emeralds and blow up! It looks so real, even a machine can’t tell the difference!”

Suddenly, Tails found new vigor in his voice. “I’ll find the power supply and destroy it! Scourge, you find the control room, Okay?” 

“Aye, don’t tell me what to do pipsqueak. But, like, what we're gonna do is jam this whore in that their machine, right?” Scourge asked.

Tails, beyond fed up with his attitude, simply walks off with Scourge. Leaving Amy behind. 

“I hate you!” Amy cried. “You guys always leave me behind and have all the fun!”


	7. Scourge in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge has the bright idea to not pop the fake in the cannon when he could've and instead harass Eggman.

Thanks to Tails busting through the colony, Scourge could waltz right up to the cannon, fake emerald in tow. 

“Okay Scourge, now put that emerald-” Started Tails through the communicator, only to be Intersected by Eggman. 

“Tails, tell Scourge to meet back at the research facility now!” The mad scientist screeched. 

Tails managed to overtake Eggman again only getting out “Scourge! Amy is-” 

“Tails I can’t understand a fuckin’ word outta yer mouth! What’s up wit' ole pinky? You there?” Well, now Scourge was curious. And he also wanted to kick Eggman’s ass to have a nice picture in the news. Might as well check it out; if anyone’s gonna murder his side chick it's gonna be him. 

So he traversed the ARK in search of the fat ass in the cape. It was a while of rolling around, destroying artificial chaos. It wasn’t too long before he found himself behind the door that slowly ascended to reveal the boy in green. 

His face didn’t falter at the sight of Amy held at gunpoint by Eggman. Wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone held at gunpoint and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The Doctor started “Let’s take care of business first, shall we Scourge? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly and then we’ll talk about your girlfriend. That is if you really care for her...” 

Scourge pulled out the fake emerald he snagged from Tails when he wasn’t looking, apparently, Eggman found out. “Guess I’ll give him this fakey, can’t sell it for much, anyways,” Scourge pondered looking at the emerald. “It’ll be crazy funny when he tries to use it and it’s fake, anyways.” From his vision peripheral he could see Tails nod in confused approval. 

“Put the Emerald down right there and back off!” Eggman instructed as Scourge stalked forward. 

“You’re a big bitch now, huh, Doctor? Daddy finally proud of ya?” Scourge teased as he continued on his catwalk. He hit the point where he was to drop the emerald, stopping to make the transaction extra sassy. But he, to his chagrin, was encased in a glass tube that fell from the ceiling. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Scourge. You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, didn’t you?” Eggman snickered with delight, looking at the genuine surprise on Scourge’s face.

Tails craned his neck, flabbergasted. “So.. How did you know it wasn’t the real one?”

“Because you just told me, fox boy!”

Scourge could’ve possibly popped a blood vessel at Tails’ confession. He truly was lucky the green rodent was trapped behind glass. 

“Now for a little space ride,” Eggman continued. “The capsule clears the colony, BAM!”

Scourge turned to Tails, still feeling the heat of anger but also the dread of potentially being shot in space. “Well, I guess it’s your turn now, kid. Help him out too, would ya babes?” He instructed Amy. “I gotta be honest, kiddo, I always had some shrivel of respect for ya. Godspeed and, uh, duces.” 

And with his parting words over, Eggman sent him off. “Farewell, Scourge the Hedgehog.” Before one could blink he was shot into space, destined to meet his fate at the earth’s atmosphere. 

“Scourge!” Amy cried out, watching her long time crush and sort of friend’s capsule fall helplessly to earth. 

Little did they know, while he was in the capsule his brain suddenly reminded him of Tails' earlier description of the fake gem he had in his hand. He interrupted begging for mercy from Jesus himself, repenting for his numerous sins, to ruminate over what the fox kit had said. “Shit's got the same wavelength and poverties, huh? Bitch don’t look like it, but fuck it, Im'a die anyways.” 

Amy peered out of the window, sobbing and calling Scourge’s name in grief. Even to his own surprise, Eggman caught himself mourning his green arch nemesis, to some extent. “Farewell Scourge… my admirable adversary!” 

This moment of remorse was quickly forgotten as Eggman flipped his mini-mech around to face his opponent. “Now, we have some unfinished business to take care of! If you give me that real emerald, I will release you both.” He fixated his gun to their heads. “You have my promise!”

“That was the last thing Scourge asked me to do for him. I won’t let him down! I won’t give up!” Tails proclaimed with a newfound vigor in his voice. 

Tails and Eggman had engaged in a violent mech battle on the space colony ARK, but Scourge was none the wiser. He managed to chaos control back to the ARK, conveniently next to his ‘pal’ and wanna be friends with benefits, Knuckles. 

The chaos control wasn’t graceful, Scourge was left on the ground, looking as if he was dead. 

“Hey, Scourge!” Knuckles called, seeing if he really was dead or not. 

Luckily for them, Knuckles was not talking to a corpse. The hedgehog sluggishly rose from the floor. “Didn’t know I could do that crazy chaos control teleporting shit. Should’a known not ta doubt the king, baby!”

“Chaos control?” Knuckles asked, supporting Scourge as he still struggled to get up. “Are you okay?” 

“I am now that you’re here, baby boy.” Scourge smirked, to which Knuckles pushed him off. “By the way, I think the fox kid and that pink bitch are finna die or somethin’. They’re your, uh, homies or something? You should pro'ly check that out or somethin’.” 

Scourge walked forward, inspecting the fake emerald as he did. Knuckles just looked on in disbelief. “I gotta scram an’ pop this bitch in there right quick.” And with that, Scourge was off.


	8. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge encounters a striped hedgehog in space.

Scourge was well on his way to the center of the ARK. He was currently on the outside, taking a quick breath/smoke break. His stamina really was never the same after he started smoking. What he didn’t anticipate was suddenly hearing the voice of his striped adversary beside him. 

“You never cease to surprise me, green hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in expl-”

Scourge quickly cut Shadow off, finding this interaction quite amusing. “What can I say, sweet cheeks? ‘From the hood.” He started tossing the fake emerald, slightly, in his hands. “Ya kinda saved me, dipshit.”

Shadow, for what it was worth, looked slightly surprised, or at least in awe. “It was a chaos emerald, wasn’t it? But, there’s no way you could have activated chaos control using an emerald that’s fake.”

It was a strange interaction between the two, they hadn’t acknowledged it, but they had started jogging in a strange, unspoken contest. Shadow continued, “So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?”

Scourge smirked, “What cha see is whatcha get, just bad bitch that likes to fuck around, ya know? Also, the king of Mobius, don’t forget it babe.” 

“I see. But you know, I can’t let you live.” Shadow shifted his jogging into a swift skate. “Your fucking around days are coming to an end!”

“Sure about that cunt, really wanna try me?” 

That’s all it took for them to shift from a conversation to a strange amalgamation of racing and fighting. The platforms suddenly falling out of existence only worked to encourage their fast-paced antics. After a while, Shadow took one too many homing attacks to the cranium, making him fall to the floor in an exhausted daze. Scourge stood over him, triumphantly. 

“Good thing yer hot, or else I’d curb stomp that pretty face of yers.”

Back on the ARK, Tails and Amy were grieving the supposed loss of their companion after they had defeated a, now lying on the floor, Eggman. In a melancholic voice, Tails spoke “I did it, Scourge.” 

He lurched back at the sound of his communicator, confused at who could possibly be contacting him. “You beat that bitch? Nice one kiddo.” 

“Scourge!” Tails jumped in sudden delight at hearing his, who he now considered, friend’s voice. 

“Take a peek outside, some crazy shit 'boutta happen.” To Scourge’s instruction, Tails and Amy skipped over to the window. Upon looking out, they could see the ‘nose’ of the space colony open with a square made up of a blue beam of energy surrounding it. But when the cannon attempted to fire, all that happened was a grandiose explosion in its place. 

Scourge couldn’t help but be proud as he saw the explosion he created transpire before his eyes. He took a moment, just to himself, to strike a pose. Giving the earth a mean thumbs up and gnarly smirk.


	9. The Beginning (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Gerald was evil all along.

Scourge, followed by Knuckles, ran into the room Amy and Tails had been in a panic. 

“What’s that..that vibration?” Knuckles asked, semi panicking at the shaking of the colony. 

“Aye, I think someone’s comin’ here or somethin,’' Scourge commented, acknowledging the sudden quaking of the ARK. “Maybe it’s that fat ass Eggman, cuz y’know, all the shaking and stuff?” 

His comment was left ignored as a buxom ivory white bat made her entrance, quickly captivating his attention. 

“You! You haven’t given up yet?” Knuckles accused, directing his ire to the bat almost as soon as she entire the room. She ignored his seething attitude, looking quite remorseful. 

“Oh, it’s all over for us!” Cried Rouge. 

“What do you mean?” Knuckles asked as Scourge eyed her up, giving her curves, her backside, and her bust special attention. But this situation was dire, so he had to commit her femininity to memory and sneak to the bathroom later to ‘relieve’ himself.

Rouge continued, “I’ve just received a message from my boss. This space colony ARK is currently approaching the earth at an incredible velocity. It..probably..will impact earth…” She finished her somber statement by noticing the sudden change on the screen in the room.

“What’s that on the screen?” Knuckles asked, but he was shushed by Amy so that they could hear what it had to say. 

It was some old man, something about his face made Scourge bored. “This is a death sentence for every human on earth. If my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will impact the earth in twenty-seven…” After that, Scourge got pretty bored and tuned out the rest of the mysterious old man’s speech. Focusing his attention on the curvy bat he was hoping to get acquainted with. 

He tried his best to inch closer to her, one step at a time until he was right at her side. He was rather disappointed when her eyes remained fixated on the screen. She didn’t even bother to acknowledge him! His attention was focused back on the screen when he heard gunshots, finding the execution pretty neat. 

“What’s going on here!” Amy exclaimed in distress. “Who is that?” 

The colony started violently shaking, causing all of its inhabitants to crouch down to stabilize themselves. Knuckles stated the obvious “Hey, the vibrations are getting worse!” 

“Hehe, that’s what she said.” Scourge snickered. 

But before everyone could groan at his lack of respect for the situation at hand, Eggman entered, stealing the spotlight with an explanation. “Professor Gerald Robotnik… one of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather.”

Knuckles could feel his blood boiling by this point, “What! I knew you were behind all this. Stop it right now, or else!” 

Eggman continued his walk forward, disregarding Knuckles' threats. “I’d have done this a long time ago if I had the chance!”

Scourge was beyond confused by the whole situation, his head lightly aching as he attempted to wrap it around the conversation that was being held by his peers. “Yo what in the fat hell are you talkin’ about?” 

Eggman directed his ire to the green ‘hero’, “You’re pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren’t you! You’re still alive, huh?” 

Scourge laughed “I let that dickhead Knuckles fiddle around wit tha lever of the ship here, so ya know I ain't afraid a death right? You’re a goofy bitch Eggman, you can’t do shit to the king.” He was proud of himself for being able to ‘kill two birds with one stone’, or in this case, make fun of two birds. His pride was replaced with disappointment when he saw Eggman walk past him, and then jealousy when he saw Eggman give a floppy disk to Rouge.

“What’s this?” She inquired. 

“This is my grandfather’s diary.” Eggman explained as Rouge moved to insert it into the reader.

“I don’t quite know what happened or what went wrong.” Rouge read out loud. “Was it a mistake to create the ultimate lifeform? I thought it would be something to benefit mankind. But then the..”

Rouge’s words quickly faded out of focus in Scourge’s mind as he, instead, chose to focus on his thoughts instead. “Man this dude's father neva loved him, neither. Well lifes a bitch, might as well fuck it. Haha, that’s pretty funny Scourge, I should maybe make that a catchphrase or somethin’. That dudes got ‘I’m the Ultimate Lifeform’ so I could have ‘lifes a bitch, might as well fuck it.’ Yeah, that’s sick.” 

Scourge continued to daydream as Rouge read, waiting for anyone to do anything else. His mind finally snapped back when he picked up on an argument.

“If you wish to fill the world with destruction..” Rouge continued to read until she dawned upon a realization. “Oh! So that’s why you released Shadow from the base!”

Eggman ignored her, practically interrupting her as he moved onward. “The core of the eclipse cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the Chaos emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with the earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!” 

Amy was a bit confused after attempting to follow the whole conversation. “That should be you, right?” She pointed to Eggman.

“No he’s talkin’ ‘bout his grandpap, keep up and pay attention pinky winky.” Scourge scolded, making the sensitive Amy’s eyes drop. 

Tails, forever the voice of reason, spoke up. “We have to stop the space colony now!” 

“The space colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the emeralds. We have to stop the energy!” Eggman commanded.

“But how?” 

“Hmm..” Rouge hummed. “That’s it! There is a way to stop the energy.” She turned to face Knuckles, “We have to use your emerald! You’re the one that told me that the master emerald has the power to stop the chaos emeralds.”

Knuckles pulled out a pocket-sized master emerald, which confused Scourge. “That’s right. If I use this we might just be able to stop the chaos emeralds!” 

“The reaction of the emerald is moving to the cannon's core! It may be too late!” Cried Tails.

“There still may be some time left.” Spoke Eggman, “If we pull together we may be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core.” 

Tails fiddled around with the computer as Scourge finally found himself fed up with the lack of attention he’s been receiving. “Aye don’t sweat it, you’ll get smelly. Leave it to the king, baby!” 

“Then, let’s get to work!” Eggman bellowed, signaling everyone to gear up and get ready and Scourge did his signature pose, grabbing at his nuts.


	10. The Final Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge and Shadow save the day... but at what cost.

Scourge was happy all he had to do was what he was good at, running around and being a dick. This time his victims being creepy blue creatures and robots. That was until he found himself at the gross, pulsating, core of the cannon with a shrine held underneath it. 

“What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald.” Knuckles inquires, as he stares at the strange and weirdly familiar scene before him. 

Scourge groaned, getting sick of Knuckles' constant stating of the obvious. “Yeah, that's probably cuz they need the Master Emerald numbnuts. Now get over there you beautiful skank.” The pair scrambled over to the core to evaluate the situation. 

Before they could fully approach the offending structure, they were interrupted by a projection by ‘Eggman’s grandpap’. “All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me!” 

Scourge interrupted the program to speak to Knuckles. “Aye look out! Don’t hurt yer pretty hair...” 

Gerald’s projection continues in the background as the screen eventually multiplies and evaporates. “... and uh, do your boy a favor and don't tell sexy bat babe how I talk ta men cuz it’s just a hobby, ‘kay?” Scourge continues his rambling, only being interrupted by the entrance of the Biolizard. 

It materialized in a brilliant, blinding light in mid-air until he came crashing down into the unnamed yellow liquid with a roar. Both the mobians in awe of the abomination. 

“Could this be the prototype of the ultimate lifeform that was supposed to be encapsulated?” Knuckles asks, still marveling at the creature before them. 

Before Scourge could open his mouth to say something sassy, he was interrupted by a determined, yet wistful voice. He looked behind him. 

“Leave this one to me!” Demanded Shadow as he sauntered forth. 

“Man..” Scourge audibly mumbled to Knuckles, checking out the black hedgehog. “hate to see ‘em go, love to watch ‘em leave, ya feel me?” Then he found himself confused. “Wait, where are ya goin’ sexy?” 

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued his walk forth, trying to suppress his hip movement due to unwanted eyes. Right as he stood before the lizard, he turned his head to Knuckles and Scourge standing there, gawking at the sight before them. 

“I’ll take care of this, while you run get the Chaos Emeralds!” He commanded, sending the two off despite the mistrust they had for the striped one. It’s not like they had much of a choice with 10 minutes on the death clock anyway. 

Shadow managed to kill that ugly prototype, letting Knuckles and Scourge run up the stairs. Knuckles placed the master emerald into the center, lovingly petting the top. “The served are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart…” 

Scourge is quickly bored by Knuckles’ incoherent mumbling. He sees this as a moment to pull out a cig, smoke instead of pouring one out for the boys he supposed. Knuckles’ “weird rap career”, as Scourge put it, was getting old until the Master emerald emitted a blinding light as it gave off chaos energy. 

The beast roared in agony as it rose from its suspected grave only to disappear with a scream. 

“Is it gone?” Knuckles inquired as Shadow leaped up onto the platform. 

Shadow looked deeply puzzled. “Is that what Chaos Control is?” Regretting the line as soon as it was uttered. 

Scourge was pretty done with the whole day, feeling sexually frustrated and regularly frustrated. “Bitch, you know what.. You know what chao- i’m so done with you shit Shadow th-’” 

He didn’t get to finish that thought, however, as the ground underneath them violently rumbled, causing them to crouch. 

Knuckles spoke, sounding perturbed “Since we stopped the chaos emeralds, why is the space colony still on a crash course to earth?!” The vibrations eventually made Knuckles fall, which got a laugh out of Scourge. 

The intercom, yes even the strangely archaic room had an intercom, rung out to the crowd, this time from Eggman’s voice. “The prototype is still alive, and he’s controlling the space colony as it’s falling to earth! He’s become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!” 

“Scourge!” Knuckles called. 

But Scourge ignored him to inexplicably stare into Shadow’s eyes, giving him a dirty smirk. Shadow didn’t really know what to make of it, only a face of confusion with a small mouth and quizzical eyes. Knuckles just stared at the odd display, blinking, mouth agape and cocking his head. Apparently, Scourge was more into e-boys than himbos nowadays.

The hedgehogs raised their hands, looking to heaven as the emeralds fell down to them. Then they brought their hands down, down near their legs. Scourge immediately made a violent pumping motion while glancing over at Shadow with a smirk. Shadow, not knowing what was happening, mimicked the motion, also jacking an open fist. They both closed their eyes tightly, to open a moment later, feeling the power overwhelm them. 

Shadow turned platinum gold, keeping his red stripes. Scourge transformed into a deep purple, with pitch-black overtaking the whites of his eyes and red taking his pupils. Living off ring energy, the pair darted off to the grotesque lizard attached to the ARK. Scourge’s jacket belts beat against the wind as he sped forth. He got close enough to slap one the boils. 

“Aye Shady, think we can take turns. Bustin’ pimples is fucking nasty.” 

Shadow nodded. “He’s still very powerful! What kind of monster is this? How are you doing, Scourge?”

“I’m good if you go squish that zit.” Scourge sticks out his tongue at the lizard. 

As they fought, their friends from the ARK would offer words of encouragement but mainly there was a strange conversation between the two hogs.

“Here I come, you creep! Scourge how are you?” Shadow asked in a tired but determined voice. 

Scourge could feel the perspire building up in his quills and underarms, but the lizard looked far worse. It was deflated, bruised, and beaten, but somehow still aggressively roaring. “I will be sugar.” Scourge darted closer to the boil, putting his all into one final blow as the creature finally succumbed to death. 

Shadow and Scourge found each other, dapping each other up and posing before continuing with their quest. They harnessed all their energy, forcefully pushing the ARK back into orbit. 

“Let's get this crazy bastard back where it belongs!” Scourge comments, trying to look cool. But his attempts at impressing anyone within earshot go unnoticed as Shadow was busy calling back to his time with Maria, his brain reciting her promise. 

“Kay, you ready babe?” Scourge asked the aggressively eager platinum hedgehog next to him. 

“Chaos Control!” They cried in unison, sending them, and the ARK, back where it was to stay. Only, Shadow was left behind as his body went limp in fatigue which pulled him to the earth below. 

Scourge darted to him, just to see what was going on. “Aye babe, where ya goin’, I didn’t even get yer number or anything.” Scourge managed to catch Shadow’s wrist. 

“Listen, Scourge, I don’t have much time left.. You must leave me..” Shadow’s voice came out as a weak whisper. “But.. before I meet my demise...you must know.. I’m in love with you..” And with that Shadow slipped off his ring and started his plummet. 

Scourge cupped his hands around his face so that Shadow could hear him as he made his descent. “Gross! I’m not gay! I was just playin’. Stop pervin’ on me weirdo!.. Wait hey nothin’ to be suicidal about!” But the other was too far gone, so Scourge had no choice but to fly back to the ARK, Shadow’s ring in hand but body on its way to the atmosphere. 

He entered the observation deck, trying his best not to show what he just witnessed on his face as the door opened. He was ready to be showered in praise, but the first thing to exit the curvaceous bat’s mouth was “Where is Shadow?” Which irked him beyond belief. 

Scourge sighed, handing Rouge his bracelet. “Lil’ bugger didn’t make it.” 

Rouge tried her best not to let her voice waver as tears pricked at the sides of her eyes. “Do you really think..that the professor created him..Shadow.. to carry out the revenge of all those who live on earth?”  
“Ah, he was just some guy, don’t think ‘bout it too hard princess. I mean he was hot but he was gay anyways so hows about you an’ me.. At my place tonight?”

Rouge, astonished at the disrespect of her late friend, walked off to cry in private. The group got to talking with their friends some, recounting and digesting the crazy days that had just passed them and thinking about what exactly was Shadow. Scourge was left alone to stare off into space, quite literally as he mumbled to himself. “..in love huh? That’s gotta be-” 

He was interrupted in his musings by the bubbly pink hedgehog. “What’s the matter Scourge?” 

“Eh, don’t worry about me sweet cheeks. Let’s get the fuck outta here, back to the nasty ‘ole planet as green as the king babe!” He smiled, showing off his shark-like fangs in the process. He sauntered over to the exit, being the last to leave. He stopped at the door to give one more remark. “Well, see ya in hell, Shadow the Hedgehog.” Waving off the striped hedgehog who was no longer with them.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother found my ao3 :(
> 
> Btw the women is madonna lol. This chapters boring but it'll pick up soon. Scourge is gonna be dead dove: do not eat just a forwarding. His actions don't reflect my belifes.


End file.
